ABS-CBN Sports and Action
ABS-CBN Sports and Action (stylized as ABS-CBN Sports+Action or simply S+A or S and A), is a Philippine Filipino-language free-to-air television network based in Quezon City. It is owned by ABS-CBN Corporation with some of its programs produced and licensed by ABS-CBN Sports. In Metro Manila, Sports + Action is being broadcast terrestrially and thru DTT through DWAC-TV (UHF channel 23), the frequency once used by the defunct national television network Studio 23 until its closure on January 16, 2014. It began its operations on January 18, 2014, yet it did not became the company's sole channel for sports until the shutdown of subscription-based counterpart Balls by the end of 2015. Its simulcast high-definition channel is exclusively available on Sky Cable, Destiny Cable and Sky Direct since 2016 while its international feed (carried with the same channel name) is being carried worldwide through The Filipino Channel. Sports + Action's programming is composed primarily of sports coverage such as NBA, WNBA, MPBL, ABL, UAAP, NCAA, Pinoy Pride fights, BVR, PVL and ONE Championship. The program line up of Sports + Action also includes other sports-related programming, news coverages and blocktimers. S+A operates Monday to Saturday from 5:00 AM to 12:00 MN and Sunday from 5:30 AM to 1:00 AM. Voice Overs * Sonny B - Bong Aportadera (January 2014 to March 2015) * Benedict Manlapaz (August to November 2016) * Romnick Villar (March 2015 to present) * Peter Musñgi (voiced for S+A in some program teasers) History According to ABS-CBN Narrowcast Head March Ventosa, the division started developing the concept of a sports channel of free television for a year. Also with its launching, the management decided to drop the strong Studio 23 branding for it is well associated with entertainment programs of which the former channel only carries 30 percent of sports related / male-dominant content. Launching The channel was officially launched in Glorietta 3, Ayala Center, Makati on January 16, 2014. The event was attended by several well known Filipino athletes including Marlon Stockinger, Donnie Nietes, the Azkals team, Jeron Teng, and some ABS-CBN executives and personalities. The event also provided a glimpse of its program lineup which includes sports coverage of UAAP, Top Rank and Pinoy Pride boxing bouts, and the Azkal's football matches. A test broadcast was done a day prior to its official launching on January 18, 2014. The network's newest Station ID featuring the dedication and spirit of the Filipino athletes was launched during It's Showtime In 2014. The song "Ito ang Ating Sandali", composed and performed by former Rivermaya vocalist Rico Blanco was used for the station identification. International feed ABS-CBN Sports+Action was launched internationally in June 2015 via TFC, as the replacement of the BRO channel, the channel broadcasts several sports coverages, programs which also aired on Channel 23 and carry-up shows including leisure, comedy and action-packed movies. High-definition channel On January 1, 2016, the channel launched their own high-definition feed (formerly known as Balls HD) on Sky Cable and Destiny Cable. Its program line-up includes HD sports coverages of the UAAP, NCAA, Pinoy Pride, US Open, UEFA and FIVB matches. Unlike ABS-CBN HD, which is a HD simulcast feed from ABS-CBN, ABS-CBN Sports+Action HD initally was a separate breakaway channel from S+A which aired exclusive live events and other programs. In April 2017, S+A HD was converted into a HD feed simulcast channel of S+A Channel 23, similar to ABS-CBN HD. 2016 relaunch On August 29, 2016, in time with the National Heroes Day celebration, S+A debuted its new logo and station ID campaign entitled "Sumasaludo sa Pusong Palaban ng Lahing Pilipino" or "Salute to the Defiant Heart of Filipino Generation", in line with the network's continuous advocacy on promoting sports development and supporting the Filipino athletes and sporting teams that made pride and glory to the Filipino sporting community and its values and hardwork. The song "Tibay", performed by singer/songwriter Quest, was used in the station ID, which featured athletes from the sports coverages covered by ABS-CBN Sports+Action, such as UAAP, NCAA, boxing and MMA events. Beginning August 2018, S+A began to broadcast 24 hours of sports coverage a day similar to the national ABS-CBN, in which however, only for selected sports programs that aired on early mornings. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Sports and Action According to Sports Interactive Network S+A's programming line-up comprised by 70 percent of its contents will be about sports, with the remaining of it covering Filipino action films, news updates, and other entertainment, informative & religious programs such as blocktimers. Several programming of the now-defunct Balls channel (which ended transmission on December 31, 2015) were absorbed by S+A. However, all movie blocks, news updates and other action-related programs including US drama series were phased out in April 2017 in favor of additional sports coverages. See also * ABS-CBN Corporation * ABS-CBN Sports * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs * Liga